


mean it.

by elyxion



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elyxion/pseuds/elyxion
Summary: Donghyuck can't get Mark out of his head. Will he be able to tell him how he feels?
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	mean it.

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! I just wrote this in a burst inspired by a song by lauv (mean it) that a friend recommended. so, this is for you, maria.

Donghyuck's head was a mess. He had stopped texting Mark that morning. It was 1 a.m., and the boy had not stopped thinking about him: about how good his lips felt, about how soft his touch was. The previous night had been a mistake, or so he would like to think. But how come a mistake can make you feel this good? Donghyuck thought. 

That was what he had been doing all day: thinking. About Mark, about his relationship with him, about what he was going to do regarding it. But it was so much more difficult to think when said boy had not stopped messaging him every now and then, worried that he had done something wrong that had unsettled Donghyuck. Little did Mark know he was not at fault for getting no reply. It was all Donghyuck's mind, that did not allow him to be reasonable when it came to the brown haired boy. So, instead of saying something he did not mean, he would rather not say anything at all. 

Donghyuck was walking down the street with no special destination in mind. He just followed wherever his feet took him to. He ended up in a convenience store, sitting outside and eating the chocolate he just bought himself. He wanted to be with Mark, goddamn, but why do feelings have to be so difficult? He knew it was not a one sided love, but still he was afraid he could ruin their friendship. He had known Mark for as long as he could remember, and even if they had not always been the best friends they were now, they had always been somewhat close. Mark was a fundamental part of his life, and he was frightened he could lose it. 

Then, he remembered a story her mother once told him. It was about a woman she knew. She had been in love with her best friend for years, always pinning (or so she thought) and watching hers desired lover date another girls. She was heartbroken everytime he would tell her about a new girl she had met. So, she started to ignore her feelings, who never once stopped growing. She went on with her life and found a nice guy she thought she could love. They dated for years, until, one day, her best friend came into their house and told her: "Darling, I know it's selfish to say this when you're happy with him, but I have loved you for years and I'm tired of holding it back." She dropped everything she was doing just to finally become something more to him, to be next of the love of her life. My mother said her eyes shined when she talked about her best friend, and now lover. This woman said she only regretted one thing, and it was waiting too long for the moment to happen. 

And then he realised he did not want to wait that long to have Mark by his side. He already had him, that was true, but not in the way he wanted. He wanted to kiss him, love him every day, and be the one Mark would cry to when he was down. He wanted all of that, and he wanted it now. So, he ran to Mark's house, not caring about the hour it was or if he was about to wake him up. He just wanted to see his beautiful face and tell him that he loved him, without but's or regrets. 

When he arrived, it was already 2 a.m., but Mark's house was still lit. He could see it from the outside. He knocked on the door and a sleepy Mark greeted him.

"Donghyuck?" Mark said, surprised. "Wh-what are you doing here? Come on, get inside, it's cold." The older felt how his body shivered.

"Just wanted to tell you that I love you." At that, Mark stood completely still. "Not like a friend would do. I love you, Mark. With all your flaws and your habits, with all your virtues, too. I love every single part of you and I just want to be in your life as more than your best friend." Mark could not believe his ears. He thought he had pissed Donghyuck off by going to far, and that they would never be anything more than friends. But here he was, the boy he loved in his front door, pouring his heart out to him. And all Mark could say was a thin:

"You mean it?" Donghyuck smiled. Of course he did.

"Every word, Mark Lee." 

"Then come inside and kiss me, now." And Donghyuck gladly did.


End file.
